If Only They Knew
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: This is a one shot. My first one shot wooooo! Where Reid is 10 and in his first year of highschool-grade 10-and he's dealing with bullies and his mom. I got the idea because I'm feeling depressed and am wondering the same things Reid wonders in the story. I know the summary sucks but the stories really good.


**A/N: Well, I would've gotten this beta'd or whatever but I couldn't wait to publish it! Plus, I don't know any good beta's would you mind recommending one for me. I might post an edited version later. Also, there will be another A/N at the end because I don't want to put too much at the beginning. Thanks. Enjoy reading.**

**If Only They Knew**

Spencer Reid sat in the closet crying and crying and crying. Diana was having an episode when he got home from school and thought he was a government agent. She locked him in the closet where he had been sitting for 6 hours. It was 9 o'clock and he had missed dinner and lunch because the bullies stole his lunch money. Spencer was starving, crying and bleeding which was something a 10 year old should not have to go through.

Of course you're be wondering about the bleeding, the football team had beat him up today for who knows what reason and he scrapped his knees on the concrete in the school yard, then once he got home is mom had sliced his hand with a knife and locked him in the closet. It may seem like a long time to be bleeding, 6 hours right? But, Spencer had picked at the cut because he was so frightened and hurt.

This was the first time since his dad left that his mom had had a really bad episode and without his dad to protect him he realised how bad the episodes really were. But, even though he knew it was her schizophrenia he was hurt by the fact that she thought he wasn't her son, the fact that she didn't recognize him.

At 11 o'clock Spencer had cried himself to sleep and was sleeping not so peacefully. His dreams filled with monsters, bullies, and a schizophrenic mom. He awoke screaming from a nightmare at 7 o'clock. He stood up to realize his back was hurting terribly.

Spencer banged on the door and yelled for his mom to get him out but she was still sleeping peacefully… well almost peacefully… okay okay, peaceful enough for the condition she was in. Spencer searched aroung the closet for anything to pick the lock with when something dug into the cut in his hand. A pin! He took the pin and stuck it inside the lock successfully unlocking the door. He happily… okay almost happily… fine happy enough for what had just happened to him, jumped out of the closet and ran into his room… no the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After taking a nice 5 minute shower Spencer stepped out of the shower feeling, well better. He stepped into his room and looked through his drawers. 2 shirts and 2 pairs of pants... he looked over to the huge pile of launry in the corner of his room, wow he really needs to do the laundry soon. He slipped on baggy pants and a loose fitting shirt, no wonder that was all that was left.

Spencer ran to school realising he was going to be late. He stepped inside 1 minute after the late bell and ran to his locker, falling only once on his way there. After finally reaching his books he realised he was now late. Closing his locker he ran to get a late slip and slipped into his classroom hoping no one would notice. As soon as the door opened everyone was looking at him, turns out his plans don't always work.

He ran up to the front of the classroom and handed the teacher his late. On his way to his desk someone decided it would be funny to trip him, he fell flat on his face and found out it was apparently funny, everyone was laughing so it must be funny. But, for Spencer it wasn't so funny he got up and ran to his desk. Once he was at his desk he started fidgeting and looked down. Didn't these people know what they were doing to him?

At the end of the school day Spencer was walking home after another attack and couldn't stop thinking about it. It was the worst that had happened in his first year of high school. Before then they had mostly physically abused him now they had emotionally abused him.

"_Spencer over here," Spencer ignored the bully, "NOW!" Spencer ran over to him scared of what would happen if he didn't come. The moment he got there he was kicked and fell to the ground._

"_Spencer say you're gay," Spencer shook his head earning another kick, he was still determined to keep his dignity. They kept on beating him until he gave in._

"_I'm gay, I'm gay" Spencer sobbed._

"_Hey faggot, say you love me," the bully whispered, "tell me how much you love me, how you want me to marry you, that you're a stupid faggot that wishes he was good enough for me."_

"_I-I love y-ou," Spencer cried in fear of another beating, "I l-love sso m-much, I w-wish you w-would mar-ry me, I'm a stupid f-faggot th-that wishes h-he was g-good enough f-or you."_

"_Eww, you're a disgusting little creature, no one will ever love you," the bully spat in his face._

_Spencer quickly glanced up and saw someone holding a camera. He sobbed even more when he suddenly heard people running. He looked around to see them scattering as a teacher came._

Spencer started running home in fear that they were following him. He was at the door when a though hit him 'is mom still having her episode'. He thought it impossible but once he stepped inside his mom attacked him and shoved him the closet.

Sitting in the closet Spencer's thoughts wondered back to what he'd been thinking that morning. If the bullies knew what was happening to him at home would they care? If a bystander knew would they stand up to the bullies? What if he told someone, would they feel bad or would they make fun of him for it? He knew they would probably feel bad. He wanted to tell them but he couldn't. If only they knew.

**oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: So this is the second A/N. I wrote this because I feel like I've been through a lot lately. My dance teacher is leaving and she's the only one that doesn't totally hate me. These boys in my class they're calling me a FUB (search it on urban dictionary). My friend they call her a FUB to and her grandma just died, she was crying and crying. If they knew they wouldn't have said that. I feel like everything's falling apart. I've never cry and this year I cried twice in one day in March and cried twice this week. No matter how hard I try I'm never good enough… I've being feeling depressed for about a year. I know it doesn't seem like much but my mind is over dramatizing everything. Also I hope the bulling scene was good. Thanks for reading. Reviewing will cheer me up. And thanks for being amazing readers!**


End file.
